Espera, ¿puedes volar?
by KevinTheFanficWriter
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret y Eileen van a dar una vuelta. Debido a un percance, Mordecai debe salvar a Rigby, y los demás descubren un secreto que el azulejo ha guardado desde hace años.
1. El Tropiezo

_No he cambiado mucho la historia con el remake, aunque la he extendido un poco, ya que los capítulos eran algo cortos. Os invito a seguir leyendo:_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: EL TROPIEZO**

Estaba atardeciendo. Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret y Eileen subían por el ascensor del rascacielos. Habían pasado una tarde en la que habían ido al cine y comido en Cheezers, y ahora iban a ver la puesta de sol desde un edificio enorme desde el que se veía toda la ciudad.

El edificio tenía entre 10 y 20 plantas, y estaba al borde del barrio de los rascacielos de Twin Peaks. Por suerte había ascensor, pero el camino del último piso a la azotea era sólo por escaleras.

Finalmente, salieron por la puerta que daba a la azotea.

"Por aquí... La azotea más alta del barrio… Ya entrando en otro…" Dijo Mordecai, mientras sujetaba la puerta para que los demás pasaran.

"¡Guau! ¡Esto es muy alto!" Gritó impresionado Rigby, que empezó a curiosear el lugar.

"¿Y cómo la has descubierto?" Preguntó curiosa Margaret.

"Eh… Tengo mis medios…"

Los cuatro se acercaron al borde de la azotea, y como imaginaban, tenían una perfecta visión de la ciudad, sobretodo del barrio donde estaba el parque, ya que los edificios no eran muy altos.

"¡Mirad chicos, desde aquí se ve el parque!" Indicó Margaret, señalando a un cuadrado verde, lleno de vegetación, no muy lejos de donde estaban.

"¡Desde aquí veo mi casa!" Gritó Eileen, mientras señalaba a una casa en la distancia.

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse detrás del parque, por lo que el cielo adoptaba un color anaranjado, lo que hacía la vista más agradable. Además, empezaba a soplar una ligera brisa, que calmaba un poco el calor.

Rigby se subió al bordillo, que al parecer era bastante ancho como para mantenerse de pie.

"¡Eh, desde aquí se ve mejor!" Dijo mientras se asomaba, más cerca del vacío.

"Rigby, ¡cuidado! ¡Te vas a caer!" Comentó Eileen, preocupada por el mapache.

"¡Qué va! Aquí estoy seguro."

Mientras tanto, los pájaros estaban justo al lado, disfrutando las vistas.

"Mordecai, esto es maravilloso…"

"Sabía que te gustaría…"

Los dos ahora se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Mordecai podía sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba. Podía sentir la agradable brisa pasando a través de sus plumas. Estaba disfrutando ese momento, con la chica a la que tanto quería…

"¡Si no miras abajo, no pasará nada!" Insistió Rigby.

"Ya, pero te puedes caer ahí…"

"¡Soy un mapache! Puedo escalar paredes y chimeneas como si nada. Mantener el equilibrio es muy fácil…"

A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar bajar un momento la mirada. A lo lejos, los coches y las personas pasaban como pequeños insectos y hormigas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Oh... creo que tienes razón..."

Rigby quiso darse la vuelta y bajarse, para ponerse a salvo. Sin embargo, su pie derecho se resbaló con algo, y acabó cayendo al vacío, desapareciendo de la vista.

"¡AAH!" Gritó el mapache.

"¡Rigby!"

En seguida, los otros dos salieron de su burbuja amorosa, y se dieron cuenta de que Rigby ya no estaba junto a ellos. Todos con cuidado se asomaron al bordillo y vieron a Rigby colgando de una cornisa más abajo, sujetándose con su mano derecha.

Rigby deseaba poder usar sus "habilidades" de mapache ahora mismo, pero se sentía paralizado por el miedo, por lo que no podía ni quería mover un dedo, con tal de seguir agarrado a la cornisa.

"¡Rigby!" Gritó Mordecai, al verle colgando, apenas dos metros más abajo.

"¡M-Mordecai! ¡Socorro!"

Mordecai se apoyó sobre el bordillo y extendió su ala, tratando de agarrar la mano libre del pequeño mapache.

"¡Agárrate!"

"¡No... llego!" Gritó Rigby, que estaba cada vez más asustado, intentado alcanzar a su amigo.

"¡Vamos!"

"¡No puedo! ¡Me voy a caer!"

"¡Inténtalo! ¡Venga, Rigby!"

Desafortunadamente, no tenía la fuerza suficiente en sus brazos o piernas, era demasiado débil, comparado con el azulejo. Por eso siempre solía perder jugando a puñitos.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el ala de su amigo, Rigby perdió el agarre de la otra mano y empezó a caer, gritando. Ya se sentía perdido.

"¡NO! ¡Rigby!"

* * *

 _Ya he empezado con el remake. Cuando acabe con los tres primeros capítulos, reharé y finalmente publicaré el cuarto. ¡Manteneros a la espera!_

 _-Kevin_

* * *

 _"Historias Corrientes" (o "Regular Show" o "Un Show Más") y sus personajes pertenecen a J. G. Quintel y a Cartoon Network._


	2. Un corto vuelo

_Sí, ahora toca la parte rara. Bueno, em… Da igual. Seguid leyendo._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: UN CORTO VUELO**

"¡NO! ¡Rigby!"

En su cabeza todo parecía pasar a cámara lenta. Rigby, resbalándose y soltándose de la cornisa, y cayendo al vacío.

Se prometió a sí mismo no intentarlo otra vez. Sin embargo, Rigby, su mejor amigo estaba en peligro, y no podía hacer otra cosa. Tenía que decidirse ya.

Finalmente, Mordecai decidió no pensarlo más. Imaginaba que aún podría hacerlo y salvar a Rigby. Rápidamente, cerró sus ojos, inspiró hondo y saltó por el bordillo, dejando a las chicas atónitas ante tal escena.

"¡Mordecai!"

Mordecai caía en picado, de alguna manera similar a un avión fuera de control, o como un ave depredador. Tardó muy poco en llegar justo al lado de Rigby, que gritaba, desesperado.

"¡AAAAH! ¡MORDECAI!"

"¡Rigby! ¡Agárrate a mí, rápido!"

Rigby, rápidamente, se aferró a la espalda de Mordecai, mientras él seguía cayendo en picado. El mapache quería tener los ojos cerrados. Sólo se imaginaba que no saldrían vivos de esta.

Cuando estaban cerca de llegar al suelo, Mordecai extendió las alas, lo que hizo que empezara a planear y a ponerse en horizontal, con Rigby agarrado a su espalda, cada vez más sorprendido.

Justo cuando los dos debían estar a una farola de distancia del suelo, dejaron de caer y empezaron a planear sobre las calles, apenas unos metros por encima de los coches. Mientras tanto, Rigby gritaba, asustado. Ahora se sentía como en una extraña montaña rusa.

"¡AAAH!"

Mordecai empezó a batir las alas, con lo que ganaron algo de altura. Aun así, debían estar a dos pisos de altura del suelo. Llevaba algo de peso, por lo que era muy complicado ascender. Rigby al final, abrió los ojos.

"¡¿Eh?!" Gritó asombrado.

Siguieron planeando sobre la calle, un poco más alto. Frente a ellos, el parque estaba cada vez más cerca.

"Espera, ¿puedes volar?"

"¡Podría decirte que sí!"

Mientras, Mordecai empezó a volar sobre la puerta principal del parque. Seguía aleteando, pero era imposible ganar algo más de altura.

A pesar de no haber probado a volar en un tiempo, Mordecai pensaba que tampoco se le daba tan mal. Había intentado salvar a su mejor amigo, pero sentir el viento pasando a través de sus plumas le producía una sensación agradable. Se sentía más vivo que nunca. Aunque esta sensación no duraría mucho más tiempo…

Antes de llegar a la casa, vieron un árbol muy alto, al que se dirigían muy rápidamente.

"¡Mordecai, cuidado!"

* * *

 _Sí he aplicado el "remake" a este capítulo. Ahora es un poquillo más extenso. Me parecían demasiado breves, así que he decidido re-escribirlos. Espero que os gusten más así._

 _Mordecai: Pues así me gusta._

 _Rigby: Parece emocionante. Me gustaría que te pusieras a volar._

 _Mordecai: Eh… Déjalo, Rigby._

 _Kevin: Bueno, tampoco estaría mal…_

 _Mordecai: Ehh… *se sonroja*_

 _Kevin: Bueno, tengo que concluir el capítulo, así que…:_

 _Nada más, si os gusta, recordad dejar un comentario._

 _-Kevin_

* * *

 _"Historias Corrientes" (o "Regular Show" o "Un Show Más") y sus personajes pertenecen a J. G. Quintel y a Cartoon Network_


	3. Aterrizaje forzoso

_¿Va gustando la historia? Eso espero... He extendido un poco el inicio del capítulo y acortado un poco el final, pero bueno..._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: ATERRIZAJE FORZOSO**

Mientras tanto, en la azotea…

"¡Mordecai!" Gritó Margaret, mientras corría a asomarse, con cuidado, al bordillo. Eileen fue detrás, asomándose junto a ella y mirando hacia abajo, tratando de sujetarse para no caer también.

Tras algunos segundos, las dos presenciaron como Rigby se agarraba a Mordecai, y empezaban a planear sobre la calle, directos hacia el parque.

"¡Oh! ¿Puede volar?" Preguntó la ave, intrigada por lo que estaban viendo en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, Eileen, a la vez que preocupada, parecía estar algo pensativa.

"Van hacia el parque. Seguro que estarán allí."

Las dos se alejaron del bordillo y entraron de nuevo en el edificio. Bajaron las escaleras de la azotea y entraron de nuevo en el ascensor. Poco después, el ascensor les dejó en la planta baja, y salieron del edificio. Frente a ellas, el carrito de empleados del parque estaba aparcado, era el vehículo en el que habían venido. Y habían tenido suerte, Mordecai se había dejado las llaves puestas.

Las dos subieron, Margaret en el asiento del conductor. Giró la llave y arrancó el carrito.

"Oye, Margaret… ¿Tú sabes pilotar esto?"

"No, pero no será muy distinto a un coche…"

Margaret, cuidadosamente, empezó a conducir el vehículo. En efecto, era distinto a su coche, pero pudo apañarse para sacarlo del aparcamiento y empezar a conducir hacia el parque.

"Espero que estén bien…" Murmuró ella, mientras miraba a la carretera. Ya era prácticamente de noche, y apenas había tráfico por las calles.

Eileen también estaba preocupada. Aun así, confiaba en que los dos saldrían vivos de la caída. Si Mordecai podía volar, pensaba que estarían a salvo.

* * *

"¡Mordecai, cuidado!"

Ya era demasiado tarde. Los dos volaron contra la copa del árbol, y poco a poco, fueron cayendo, rodando por las ramas, hasta llegar al suelo. Mordecai soltó un pequeño grito de dolor al aterrizar. Aun así, Rigby parecía haber salido ileso del aterrizaje.

Finalmente, habían parado, y los dos seguían vivos.

"Mordecai... ¡eso ha sido fantástico!"

Sí, la experiencia había sido sobrecogedora, pero habían sobrevivido, y ahora que empezaba a pensar en ello, a Rigby le había parecido algo impresionante.

"La próxima vez, ten más cuidado... ¡Au!"

Mordecai puso su mano izquierda sobre su ala derecha. Se había roto un hueso, al chocar contra el árbol y caer al suelo.

"Creo que me he roto el ala."

A pesar de tener a su amigo lesionado, Rigby seguía sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

"¿En serio podías volar? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?"

"Verás, yo… ¡Ah!"

Le dolía mucho el brazo. Intentó levantarse, aunque era complicado, teniendo que sujetar su brazo para evitar hacerse más daño.

"Oh, bueno… creo que tendrías que ir a que te vean el brazo…" Rigby no podía evitar sonreír. Al menos seguía vivo, gracias a Mordecai. Él no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa.

"Bueno, yo me he dejado el carrito en el edificio… Y no veo el otro."

"Creo que Skips tenía que arreglar el motor, o algo…"

Resultaba algo fastidioso, pero tendrían que ir andando al hospital. Rigby prefería montarse de nuevo a la espalda de su amigo y salir volando. Aunque claro, con el estado de su ala derecha…

Empezaron a andar, directos a la entrada del parque. Aún podrían volver al edificio y coger el carrito. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada del parque, el carrito estaba acercándose. Margaret iba conduciendo.

"Parece que se nos han adelantado…" Dijo Rigby.

Era la primera vez que le veían pilotar ese vehículo. Aparcó el vehículo frente a la entrada, y las dos se bajaron rápidamente.

"¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien?" Dijo Eileen, nada más bajarse.

"Oh sí... Sólo me he roto un hueso. Creo…"

"¡No volváis a hacer eso nunca más! ¡No veáis el susto que nos habéis dado!"

Margaret y Eileen estaban contentas de volver a verles, aunque Eileen trataba de aguantar las lágrimas.

"Lo siento, chicas. No tuve que subirme allí." Dijo, el mapache, tratando de calmarles.

Eileen fue corriendo a abrazar a Rigby. Él, por primera vez en un tiempo, se dejó abrazar. Aunque al principio se sonrojó un poco. No le gustaba el contacto físico, pero se sentía completamente culpable de lo que acababa de pasar, a la vez que se sentía alegre por seguir vivo. Sentía como si se hubiera perdido algo. Aquel abrazo le pareció algo nuevo. Una pequeña muestra de cariño, de parte de alguien que le quería. Acabó devolviendo el abrazo, esta vez sin rechistar.

Margaret, mientras tanto, se paró a examinar el ala de Mordecai.

"Debería verte un médico."

"Bueno, íbamos allí… ¿Nos lleváis?"

"¡Claro! Ahora que he aprendido a pilotar vuestro carrito…"

"Oh… Eh… Me dejé las llaves puestas… ¿Verdad?"

"Sí…"

* * *

 _Bueno, dejad comentarios y tal._

 _-Rigby_

 _PS: Tiradle pieles de plátano a Benson y..._

 _Kevin: Rigby, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _Rigby: ¡Oh! Eh... Yo... Estaba retocando la firma..._

 _Kevin: Rigby, la firma la pongo yo._

 _Rigby: Bueno, ¡vale!_

 _Kevin: Trae eso._

 _Nada más, si os gusta, recordad dejar un comentario._

 _-Ke..._

 _Rigby: ¡Pero pon algo más!_

 _Kevin: ¡Rigby! ¡Quiero terminar con esto ya!_

 _Rigby: Ay, ¡vale! Me voy a tomar algo. *sale y cierra la puerta*_

 _Kevin: Bueno, ¿por dónde iba?_

 _Mordecai: Ibas por "Dejad un comentario" y tal..._

 _Kevin: *gruñe* ¡Da igual! Esto ya se ha alargado demasiado. ¡Olvidemos la firma!_

* * *

 _Ideado y escrito por KevinTheFanficWriter para FanFiction._

 _Basado en los personajes de "Historias Corrientes"_ _, que pertenecen a J. G. Quintel y a Cartoon Network._


End file.
